


beautiful

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [71]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Double Drabble, F/M, Human!Sinara, as the saying goes: when too unorganised to do your multichap do a drabble preview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: sinara never thought she'd feel anything other than hatred for the kree





	beautiful

Sinara still can’t quite believe she’s actually here, and even less that she’s happy about it.

Being brought to the Kree level was her worst nightmare for years, even though she’d been selected for enough Renewals to have nearer things to fear.

But now she’s in Kasius’ bed and she thinks she might finally know what it means to be content. Just laying there and getting lost in each other’s eyes.

She could stay this way forever, she thinks, just looking at him until he tires of her, or until she dies.

He looks different like this. It’s not just the lack of make-up, or his sated smile.

The mask she hadn’t known was a mask has slipped away; he’s gentle where he usually is haughtily imposing.

She reaches out, tentatively, and brushes her fingers against the cluster of freckles on his cheek.

He catches her wrist.

For a split second, she thinks she’s overstepped, was too familiar.

Then he brings her hand to his mouth and kisses each fingertip.

Her heart twists in her chest, an almost exquisite pain.

“You’re so beautiful,”she whispers.

Kasius smiles, releasing her wrist to instead cup her cheek.“So are you, my sweet.”


End file.
